In many assemblies, components in a fiber-composite construction assume structural tasks in which the tensile strength of the fibers is vital as well as in particular that the fibers run as precisely as possible in the direction of stress.
In the technical conception of components, in particular of components for motor vehicles, which support high forces, as for example the steering column, there is a conflict of objectives in terms of requirements for installation space, rigidity, weight, and costs. Components of the generic type are presently preferably made from steel, sheet metal, and cast aluminum or magnesium. Components, in particular also in motor vehicles, made from plastics materials and/or based on fiber technologies/fiber-composite technologies already exist. However, these components are either very expensive, or the technologies cannot be employed in the respective application because the requirements in terms of transmission of forces cannot be met.
Fiber-composite materials are composed of reinforced fibers which are embedded in a matrix. The general rule is that the specific rigidity of a fiber-composite material or of a hybrid material from metal and a fiber-composite material is higher than that of metal alone. The superior properties are only achieved by way of the interaction of both components. A multiplicity of manufacturing methods, in which the fibers which have been preimpregnated with a matrix material are processed, exist. One of the established manufacturing methods is the method of fiber winding. In the fiber-winding method the endless fiber strands (rovings) are wound onto a winding core in a continuous process. The fibers here are often soaked and wet-impregnated with a matrix resin during the same operational step, or non-soaked fibers which are soaked after the winding process by way of a resin-injection method are processed. The fiber-winding process is distinguished by high laminate quality and high precision in terms of the fiber-resin content and in terms of fiber orientation, while at the same time having a high degree of automation and being very economical.
A lattice-type component from a fiber-reinforced plastics material, and a method for manufacturing the same are disclosed in EP 1 268 164 B1. Manufacturing of the lattice-type component is performed by the fiber-winding method, depending on the predetermined stress or the stress to be expected. To this end, a number of winding spools around which the preimpregnated fibers are wound are provided on a winding plate. The cavities between the thus created external belt parts and the intermediate structure are, at least in regions, filled with a filler material. The filler material supports those portions of the lattice-type intermediate structure that are compression-loaded and prevents uncontrolled buckling when the calculated load of said portions is exceeded. Lattice-type structures are distinguished by their high level of stability. It is envisaged that these elements are employed as support beams, for example in a vehicle chassis, the filler material inter alia facilitating the absorption of energy in the event of a crash. The shape and the profile of the reinforcement of the support-beam component cannot be individually designed on account of the predetermined lattice-type structure. The reinforcement may indeed be adapted to the load by way of a variable number of fibers, but a specific design embodiment along force lines of a component is not possible.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide by way of fiber-composite technology individually molded components, in particular also components of motor vehicles, from a fiber-composite material, which have high strength properties and rigidity properties and are of low weight. Furthermore, a production method for components of this type, which enables a defined conception of the components, is to be provided.